Congratulations
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: Paige has won the Divas Championship from AJ Lee and her best friend Emma has a little celebration of her own for Paige before they go to the party afterwards. FEMSLASH.


The red one," Emma said.

Paige made a face.

"You know, natural redheads really shouldn't wear red blouses. At least not in that shade. Why don't we try something a bit more natural Autumn?"

Emma nodded, her arms full of clothes anyways.

"Let's just go to the change rooms and try some of these on. The party is only in a few hours and we are running out of time," said Paige.

's long, flowing red hair trailed behind her, a natural scarf billowing out from her beautiful head. She raised one of her dainty fingers to her eyelid, wiping something away. Emma watched her, transfixed by the beauty of her tall, skinny, fair-skinned friend.

Emma, herself, was nothing short of gorgeous, but didn't have the long legs and wonderfully carved arms of Paige. She was shorter, a good head below Paige, with wide hips and larger, heavy breasts. She kept her hair short, choppy, and stylish, and wore dangling hoop earrings that were shown off easy because of her hairstyle.

"Ma'am?" Paige's singsong voice was slightly muffled behind her piles of clothes.

An older, nondescript lady was bustling past them.

"Where are the changing rooms," Emma called out in a more alert tone.

The lady pointed quickly down the halls away from the Womens Clothing section, and Emma grunted in appreciation.

"Let's go," Emma said, tugging Paige by the arm sleeve.

The changing room was entirely empty during the time of day, and so Emma pushed open the closest expansive stall door and pulled Paige inside. Paige plopped down on one of the comfy benches therein, and her pile of clothes fell off of her in explosively colorful waves.

Emma kissed Paige roughly and passionately, pushing her small pink tongue into her friend's fumbling mouth. Paige's candy-apple balmed lips parted easily once she realized what was going on.

"Here?" Paige asked.

Emma nodded ruefully, already unbuttoning Paige's skinny jeans. Paige sighed and laughed, relishing the fact that Emma was so often boyish in her conquests.

"Careful now hunny, I'm a bit more fragile than you are," Paige giggled.

Emma grunted, pulling the pants away from Paige's hips and off her flat butt.

"Oh shut up. I saw the way you were looking at me out there. You haven't been thinking about clothes for forty-five minutes," Emma answered her.

Paige put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Emma was really determined now. The pants were off.

Emma stared at Paige's unassuming green and white striped panties. There was an almost imperceptible heady musk coming off of her crotch. Emma could feel the heat there, or at least could do a great job imagining it.

Emma pulled the panties off slowly, relishing in the site of a dewy string of fluid coming off with the sparse cloth, attached between the panties and Paige's vagina.

"Wet already. Whore," Emma smirked.

Paige pouted. "You did say you noticed my mood," She said.

"I'm so fucking glad you shave. God you look like a woman."

"I am a woman," Paige growled. Then she laughed, her tiny breasts rising and falling.

Emma's breasts rested on the knees of her friend, until she parted Paige's legs after taking the panties all the way off.

Emma inhaled the smell entirely, basking in it, then she naughtily sniffed the panties and licked the dew off of them.

"You are so naughty," Paige said.

"Tell me about it. I feel like I haven't had a meal in weeks."

"You at my pussy this morning you silly girl."

"This morning. Jesus Christ that was like six hours ago and coffee washed the pussy off my tongue only a few minutes after."

Emma pushed her tongue into the base of Paige's closed pussy, slowly trailing all the way to the top and above her clit, planting a kiss in the middle of it. Paige's pussy opened compliantly, her puffy lips blooming apart.

Emma pushed one finger deep into Paige's pussy, finding it to be exceptionally wet, then noisily pulled her long finger out and placed it into Paige's mouth, who sucked on it eagerly.

"You are dirty right now," Paige said, tasting herself.

Emma gave Paige's cunt another long and languished lick, and Paige made a noise like an animal.

"Cover your mouth or I'm going to pull you over my knee and spank your pussy until my hand is drenched."

"I love it when you are rough. I could use a reddened pussy right now."

"It's already red."

Emma licked and licked, changing her pace and sloppily spelling out the first half of the alphabet with her tongue. Paige cooed and moved her legs, loving everything she was receiving. Emma's pink tongue moved further and deeper inside, between the lusciously puffy lips, pulling out little gobs of Paige's pussy juice. Sometimes, during the early afternoon when Paige was especially horny, her womanly liquid would get thick and creamy, and especially heady.

"Delicious today aren't we," Emma asked.

"Oh god don't stop," Paige begged, placing one of her hands on the back of Lisa's head. Paige loved her friend's hair, it made it so easy for her to control what was happening during cunnilingus.

Emma especially loved to give it, relishing the taste of good ripe pussy on her tongue. She used to have to beg Paige to let her go down on her, but now it was their primary source of lovemaking. Paige was a bit more awkward when she was in control, but Emma was a good teacher.

Emma licked some more, pushing her tongue in and out of Paige's pussy, fucking it slowly and determinedly with her tongue. She alternated with her middle finger, driving it in and out of Paige's tight cunt. Emma moved her tongue up, lightly pressing it against Paige's clit, which elicited an excited series of muffled gasps from her friend. Emma licked and licked, putting on the pressure and speeding up her determined licks.

Emma moved her finger in and out, in and out, eventually adding another finger and opening up Paige's pussy more. Her fluid was dripping easily out of her open cunt, and Emma's tongue moved back down to the base of her opening and lapped it up.

Paige began to tense up, her legs tightening around Emma's head. Emma knew that Paige wasn't going to last much longer, so she returned to Paige's budding clit and moved her tongue with fevered abandon. Paige pushed down on Emma's head, calling out loudly and forgetting to muffle the sound. Emma laughed into Paige's lippy pussy, licking harder and harder.

Paige began to cum, and so she tried to push Emma's head away from her clit, which was becoming increasingly tender. Emma knew that this would happen, so she grabbed onto both of Emma's wrists and continued to lick her pussy. Paige was really screaming now as her clitoris was under fierce attack. Emma wouldn't let up until Paige performed the magic three, which Emma found out that she could do. Paige was both dismayed and on fire with lust at the knowledge, knowing that her friend wouldn't get off her clit until she had performed her trinity of orgasms.

Paige shook again, the second orgasm wracking her body and causing her legs to shake uncontrollably.

"Please!" Paige cried out, but Emma held her wrists in a death grip and licked even harder and faster at her engorged bud.

Paige thrashed her head from side to side, loving the feeling but afraid that any more sensitivity down there would cause her to explode. Emma licked harder, waiting for the explosion. Paige felt the third orgasm bubbling up inside of her, a fierce stream, and a sudden eruption moved her and she really screamed loud. Emma clamped her mouth down on Paige's pussy as a thing stream of fluid shot forward and down her throat.

Emma slurped loudly and rudely, keeping her entire mouth pressed down over Paige's mound until she stopped moving.

A knock sounded at the changing room door.

"We're okay in here, just leave us alone!" Paige called out.

Emma pulled her face away from the mess she had made, trailing long strings of saliva and pussy juice.

"You are an animal," Paige said, laughing.

Emma giggled, and Paige licked at her friend's face, tasting herself and giving Emma a grand kiss.

"Come on, the party is in a few hours and I haven't tried on any of these clothes," Paie said.

Emma shook her head.

"We can try on the clothes, but we aren't going to any stupid party tonight," Emma said.

Paige laughed, hugging Emma tightly.


End file.
